


Pack Alpha

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: Sam becomes Pack Alpha, making his mate (the reader) the Pack Omega after Mary Winchester is murdered and John leaves to hunt down the killer(s)





	Pack Alpha

Sam never should’ve been here, yet here he was. There he was, shifted into his wolf form, standing on Winchester Rock, a sacred place for his pack, becoming Pack Alpha. As a wolf, he was the size of a large bear, his thick fur a golden tan. To his side stood his newly mated Omega, Y/N. While she was smaller than him, her silvery white fur glowed in the moonlight as  she stood tall next to her Alpha. Y/N never should’ve been here either. 

 

_ ((A few days earlier))  _

 

_ Y/N smelled him before he even knocked on the door. Sam was already out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweats as Y/N got up and pulled on her silk robe. It had been a long and rough night. Mary Winchester, Sam’s mother and Pack Omega, had been murdered. Now, at 2:35am, Sam’s father, John Winchester, stood on their dark porch. His eyes were still puffy from all of the crying.  _

 

_ “We need to talk.” John said lowly, and Y/N took a step backwards, knowing this probably wasn’t a conversation she needed to be apart of. John noticed her trying to step out, and he met her eye. “You need to be apart of this too, Y/N.”  _

 

_ “You’re leaving?” Sam said breathless, looking at his father from across the living room. John sat forward in the oversized armchair, elbows resting on his knees as he looked at the floor. “But why?”  _

 

_ “I need to find and kill whoever did this to your mother.” He said simply, and then looked up at Sam and Y/N. “This means you will become Pack Alpha.”  _

 

_ “What about Dean? Technically he is next in line to lead the Pack.” Sam said confused, his hand gripping your knee as you sat next to each other on the couch.  _

 

_ “Yes, I know. And I know he will not be happy about this. But he forfeited his birthright by refusing to mate. It’s now up to you to lead everyone. You won’t be alone though. You’ll have Y/N by your side.” John grunted before turning his gaze to Y/N. “You remind me so much of Mary,” he tried smiling, “I know you will be a great Pack Omega. Mary always knew you were a good one, Sam’s true mate.” He said before standing up and leaving without another word.  _

 

((Present time)) 

 

Sam turned around and observed below him. A dozen sets of wolf eyes looked up at him and Y/N in silence. A howl suddenly erupted from Sam, and Y/N followed after. Suddenly, all wolves in the pack returned the howl. It was weird, this sensation of being Pack Alpha almost felt right for Sam. He was a natural leader. 

 

\----

 

Before becoming Pack Alpha, Sam’s life seemed pretty perfect. He had his own practice as a prosecutor in the small town his Pack lived in. He had a big house in a neighborhood the entire Pack shared. He had recently just mated a beautiful, smart Omega. He and Y/N were already trying for pups. His father and brother owned a successful auto body shop. Life seemed pretty perfect for Sam. 

 

As Pack leaders, Sam and Y/N had become busy with the task of maintaining order and protecting their entire pack. One role of them was to be matchmakers for the Pack. No one was allowed to mate without their approval first. Mary originally chose Y/N for Sam three years ago. She felt they were true mates deep within her. 

 

Y/N was lounging on the couch when suddenly, every hair on her body stood up. She felt the tension, and so did Sam. That’s when they heard the sound of fighting outside their door. 

 

Outside, a drunk Dean stumbled as he tried fending off another angry Alpha, an Alpha that didn’t belong to Pack Winchester. Dean grunted as the other Alpha’s clenched fist collided with his jaw, sending Dean stumbling back. Y/N and Sam sprinted forward, and Sam separated the fighting Alphas. 

 

“What’s going on? You know you’re trespassing on Winchester land.” Y/N says to the strange Alpha. 

 

“Apologies. I never would’ve come to this dump, except Dean here knotted my little sister!” The other Alpha spit. 

 

“Oh come on, she was begging for it. I probably triggered her heat. She’s probably begging for my knot right now.” Dean smirked, blood dripping from his mouth.    
  


“Dean, shut up!” Sam growled at his older brother. 

 

“Or what, Sam? Oh, excuse me,  _ Pack Alpha _ .” Dean growled, and Sam grew just as pissed as the other Alpha. Suddenly, with a sickening crack, Sam’s fist collided with Dean’s nose and Dean fell to the ground. 

 

“I’m so sorry about what my brother-in-law has done.” You apologize to the agitated Alpha. “Please, give our information to your sister’s doctor if she needs an appointment.” Y/N says softly, and the Alpha grunts before walking away. 

 

\---

“We need to find Dean a mate. He’s probably knocked up more Omegas than we know.” You say, glancing up at Sam from your book.  

 

Sam nodded, pacing around their shared bedroom, shedding his clothing. Y/N placed her book on her nightstand and patted the mattress. Sam smiled softly, his huge body crawling on the bed toward the loving embrace of his omega. 

 

“You know, tonight had me thinking about our future.” Sam said, his head lying in Y/N’s lap as her fingers gently dragged through his locks of soft brown hair. “I know we said we both wanted pups right away, but we might have to put having a family on hold for now. At least until we figure out how to properly handle the Pack.” Y/N smirked at this, causing Sam to lift an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“Putting off having a family probably won’t last very long. My heat is due soon, I can feel it.” She smiles, her finger lightly tapping the tip of Sam’s nose. 

 

“Babe, I can smell your heat coming.” Sam chuckled. 

 

\---

 

Being a Pack leader was a perfect role for Y/N. She was fitting in nicely with everyone in the Pack, always checking in with everyone in the neighborhood. However, today was a surprise when Ellen Harvelle appeared at your door. 

 

“Jo’s presented as Omega.” She says softly, knowing soon her daughter will have to mate. “She’s real upset right now, you know, since you and Sam have to pick her mate. I was wondering if maybe you could talk to her and maybe ease her nerves a bit.” 

 

Jo’s scent hit you like a ton of bricks. You wandered up the stairs and found her bedroom door ajar slightly. Y/N knocked lightly, and Jo came to the door, quietly opening it. 

 

“H-Hey Y/N.” She says weakly. 

 

“Hi Jo.” Y/N smiles, bringing Jo into her arms. She pulled away, stroking Jo’s beautiful blonde hair. 

 

“So, I’m Omega I guess.” Jo says awkwardly, sitting on her bed and inviting Y/N to sit down. 

 

“I know, your mother told me.” 

 

“Does this mean I have to find a mate?” She says weakly, and Y/N nodded. 

 

“The longer you wait, and the more heats you have while unmated, the more dangerous and potentially deadly they can become. Sam and I will start looking for a mate for you.” Y/N explained, placing her hand on top of Jo’s. 

 

“What if my Alpha doesn’t care for me? Will I be forced to mate some random Alpha I don’t even know?” 

 

“Jo, I promise you I will find you a strong, loving Alpha. I won’t let some random Alpha mate you. You will be apart of this process too. If you don’t like the Alpha courting you, you let Sam and I know.” 

 

Jo smiled and hugged you tightly. Y/N’s heart swelled with pride, and suddenly she felt a small cramp in her stomach. 

 

\---

 

The fever hit Y/N hard and fast. She laid in bed, only in one of Sam’s t-shirts, whining and moaning. Her wet pussy clenched, feeling how aroused her clit was. She heard Sam’s car pull into the driveway, and knew he could smell her. The front door opened and slammed shut, and she could hear Sam’s quick footsteps up the stairs. 

 

“Sam, Alpha.” You whine, opening your legs so Sam could have better smell of your sweet cunt, making him lowly growl.

 

“You’re early.” He says, kicking off his shoes and lowering himself so that his tongue could slide up your wet slit causing you to shudder. 

 

Sam took Y/N’s reaction as encouragement. His hands gripped his Omega’s thighs as he buried his tongue in her pussy. She squirmed and gasped happily, tugging at Sam’s long brown hair. Soon, his tongue pressed against her clit and he slide one finger into Y/N. 

 

“Fuck, please Alpha. Need your knot.” Y/N begged, rolling onto her hands and knees to present herself for her Alpha. 

 

“Oh, my sweet little Omega.” Sam growled, quickly taking off his pants and shirt. He fisted his cock, and pressed the tip against his Omega’s clit, causing her to shudder. “Gonna breed you so good, fill you with my pups.” 

 

Y/N moaned happily as Sam gently pushed his large, thick cock into her pussy. She whined and clenched, causing Sam to slap her ass cheek. He began a rough pace, his balls making a wet slapping noise as they hit her clit repeatedly over and over again. Y/N gasped, her hands fisting the bedsheets. She then cried out for her Alpha, causing Sam to thrust faster and faster. He felt his knot begin to grow, and it became harder and harder to pull out of his mate’s pussy. 

 

“Fuck, gonna cum Y/N, your pussy feels so good.” Sam growls, and his knot finally pops, his cum flooding into Y/N. 

Sam gently lays Y/N and him on their sides, his arm around her waist as he kisses the faded bite mark on Y/N’s neck and waiting for his knot to come down. 

 

Y/N giggled happily, knowing Sam would easily satisfy her heat. Then, the thought crossed her mind. “Jo Harvelle presented as an Omega today.” She put simply. 

 

“Ah, that explains your early heat.” Sam smiles, his hand fondling one of Y/N’s breasts, fingers tweaking her nipple causing her to inhale sharply. 

 

“I know who her mate should be.” Y/N teases, rocking her hips slightly to really milk Sam’s knot. 

 

“Oh really?” He asks, his curiousity peaking. 

 

“Dean will claim Jo during the full moon run in two weeks.” Y/N says simply, meeting her Alpha’s eye. 


End file.
